Touchstone Of Peddie
by hudsonrose11
Summary: Ok so DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVENT SEEN TOUCHSTONE OF RA, cuz its kinda a spoiler. Short one shot thats all. Anyways this is what I think should have happened to peddie. This scene takes place when everyone is outside and Mara is wearing the necklace to be a sacrifice. Rated K . I do not own the cover photo or House Of Anubis.


**Ok so DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVENT SEEN TOUCHSTONE OF RA, cuz its kinda a spoiler. Short one shot thats all. Anyways this is what I think should have happened to peddie. And who agrees with me when I say the demonic freshmen were not needed? And neither was Mara knowing about Sibuna. But squuuueeeee for Walfie and Peddie kiss. This scene takes place when everyone is outside and Mara is wearing the necklace to be a sacrifice and such. Only KT, Mara, Victor, Eddie, Sophie, and Patricia are outside. **

* * *

**Patricias POV**

Eddie put his hands to the pyramid as if he was sucking it up with his palms. Lightning and thunder rang out and Eddie was soon being blown to the ground. His body lifeless and limp. I screamed out his name as I could already feel my knees going weak. Everyone ran to Eddie's side and Mr. Sweet scooped him up into his lap.

This was it. This was the moment I waited all year for. Graduation. But graduation with _Eddie. _Because we were going to get through this. But Eddie wouldn't even graduate. The thought made me want to throw up. Hot tears welled in my eyes as Mr. Sweet put his hand over Eddie's heart. Time stood still as I waited to see the answer. I didn't even blink, my whole body just froze in that moment and when Eric let out a sigh of pure defeat and awful news, there was nothing left to do but crumple into a ball and cry.

10 minutes had gone by, and KT was off screaming for an ambulance while Sophie was a giant stone, Mara, and Eric, sulked with tear stained faces, Victor scowling at a tree and Eddie was well, dead. I placed Eddie's head into my lap and stroked his hair. Thoughts of all the stupid and funny and annoying times flashed a slideshow in my mind.

Tear after tear fell and I feel like a wimp for crying, but the love of my life is dead and I won't even get to tell him. "Eddie, if you can hear me I just want you to know that I love you. Ive loved you for a longtime, but I never said it because I was scared I guess." I give a small faded smile and continued talking. "And that horrid, awful, miserable, dress I was wearing for you. Sophie was gonna wear it to impress you, but I stole it. And," I weakly laugh " I almost poured more drinks onto people. Those demonic freshmen Amber-wanna-bees to be exact. You know how much I love pouring stuff. Im gonna miss your jokes, your goofy smile, your stupid American accent that I still find really hot. Your midnight pancake feasts, our dates, our kisses , our love. I love you Eddie. Sorry for not saying it earlier. And sorry for breaking up with you over the summer. And sorry for going on a fake date with Jerome to make you jealous, and sorry for almost poisoning you with French chocolate. And over reacting about your dad. And sitting on that stupid button. And giving you detention a lot for my stupid pranks, and just for being a screw up." I whisper so only Eddie could hear. If he could still hear.

My whole body racks with sobs and all I keep saying is 'Im sorry Eddie', 'Im so so sorry'. My finger strokes Eddie's wrist begging for a pulse. Crying out until Mara comes over with a bottle of water for me to drink because I've been crying so much. Who would drink at a time like this? Eddie can't.

"Victor!" I scream. I have an idea. Victor came over muttering something about how he had failed his father, while I just pointed to his ring.

"Victor the tears of gold in your ring! Save Eddie. Let him drink them." I plead with glassy eyes and lots of tears on my face. Victor's face is hesitant for a second, but then he nods. He takes off his ring and throws it to me. I take the cap off my water bottle from Mara, and poured the now open ring into the cap. I watch it almost brim over, being sure to have the perfect amount.

I take Eddie's jaw in my hand slowly prying it open as I slide in the shiny liquid. Silence. Lots of it. Until a cough escapes Eddie's mouth and his eyelids flutter. I pinch myself to make sure Im not dreaming. I pinch myself again. Nope, Eddie is alive. He's really alive. I smile at his words "I love you too, Yacker. And you were never a screw up to me." . I close my eyes and bury my face into his chest. He kisses my forehead as I cry into him.

I pull back and with one swift movement, and slap his face. With everyone watching. Eddie looks hurt and shocked and I kind of feel guilty, but since I'm so worked up over Eddie dying then reincarnating, I don't care what I feel.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"For making me think I lost you." I say. He kisses me fiercely until I'm practically lying on top of him, and everyone else has slowly backed away taking the hint. And I think you know where that went form there :)

* * *

**REVEIW PLEASE :) And feel free to vent to my PM about the movie, cuz honestly I need someone to talk to about it. It was just so... ahhhh idk i luved it but i still cried when victor left because he really did take season 4 with him. And did anyone else think they only had those 'demonic freshmen' as maybe a foreshadow for another season of them at anubis house? IDK but let it out in my review or PM box. And yes this is only a one shot.**


End file.
